Submissions for the VA 10th Anniversary Project
by Rea Lynne
Summary: The Mother's Day submission can only be found here. Sadly I was rehospitalized before I could submit it. Each chapter will be a new submission throughout the project and will appear there before being added here ).
1. Chapter 1

This was intended for the Mother's Day Collaboration, but I was hospitalized again and missed the chance to complete it and get it turned in. It isn't quite finished but it's at a good stopping point. As for my health, I have my good days, but I try to spend those with my children. I am able to swallow food a little easier now and am capable of walking about 4-5 feet forward unassisted. I am able to feed myself now too! It's been a long battle, but I am getting there. Thank you everyone for your kindness, it has really meant a lot to me.

The Luncheon

By Rea Lynne

Mother's Day Collaboration 2017 (At least it was supposed to have been anyhow)

We had extended our dining table into the living room of our apartment in order to accommodate everyone. That only sufficed to make the couches looked cramped, so I had to get Dimitri to help me rearrange them to all for some space to walk around in. It seemed like I would never get the apartment in shape for the Mother's Day Luncheon that Dimitri and I were hosting.

I knew he was nearly fed up with my manic behavior. I tried to suppress as much of it as I could to save him from worrying that perhaps I had finally fell of the deep end, but my need for this year's lunch to be perfect overrode my good senses.

"It's just dinner with our family, Roza. Why are you so nervous?" Dimitri asked me as I fiddled with the place settings on the table. "We do this every year and you have never been so keyed up."

"I want this one to be special. It's the fifth one we have done. It should be perfect. I want it to be perfect, Comrade." I babbled on as I squinted at the place setting in front of me one last time. I deemed it to be completely straight and moved on the next one.

I felt Dimitri's arms wrap around my waist as he hugged me against his chest. "Everything is perfect, Milaya. I promise. Come, let's get ourselves ready." He said into my hair as he pulled me away from the table. I smiled up at him and followed as he led into the bedroom.

At the sight of our clothes laid out on the bed, he quirked a single eyebrow in my direction and I shrugged a single shoulder in return. Even after the ten years we had known one another, I had never learned to do the eyebrow trick.

Before he could say anything though, there was a knock on the door. "Oh no, someone came early!" I worried aloud.

"Not really. You told them noon and it's ten minutes till. I'll get the door, Roza. You get ready." Dimitri said with a gentle kiss to my cheek. He walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. I was secretly happy with the interruption and the ability to have a few moments alone to steady my nerves. I knew it was out of character for me, but I wanted this Mother's Day to be extra special.

It was a tradition we started five years ago, after the death of Babushka. It had hit Dimitri and his family really hard and in a way had made me appreciate having my own mother in my life even more. Instead of having to split years or the day between our two families, we had decided that it would be easier for everyone to join us at court. Although Yeva could be annoying with her evasive warnings, she had come to mean a great deal to me. We had grown even closer the last year of her life after I had "made an honest man of her grandson" as she had said six years ago.

Eyeing the pretty green dress I had laid upon the bed, I forced my thoughts away before they could depress me and slipped out of my tank top and sweats. I could hear the deep rumble of Dimitri's voice as he talked to whoever had arrived. I couldn't make out the words, and curiosity was beginning to win.

I quickly slipped into the dress and released the clip holding my hair off my neck. My hair fell into relaxed curls around my face and with just a few combs of my fingers laid beautifully over my shoulders. 'Just the way Comrade likes it,' I thought as I picked up my favorite lip gloss and applied it quickly.

Taking a steadying breath, I turned to see who had arrived. The bedroom door opened before I could reach it and Dimitri slipped inside. His eyes slowly raked over my body before his expression broke into one of approval.

"I don't think I have ever seen you look so beautiful, Roza." He whispered as he drew closer to me. His hand cupped my cheek as he leaned down to place a wantonly kiss upon my lips. The fingertips of his other hand traced up my spine, causing goose pimples to prickle my skin.

"You think it is okay?" I asked as I pulled away for a much needed breath.

"I think I forgot how lovely you look in a dress. Especially one that makes these," he said as he slowly dragged a finger over the cleavage I was showing, "look so lovely." I Swallowed thickly as I tried to stave off the effect his touch always had on me.

"I-I guess I better go keep our company occupied so you can get ready." I stammered as I tried to side step around his towering form. If I stayed much longer, my dress would be nothing more than a wrinkled mess in the floor.

Dimitri caught my waist and gave me one last promising kiss before releasing me and beginning to undress. I stood semi-frozen as I watched the muscles in his shoulders and back ripple with his movements. "Your parents are preparing a glass of wine for each of us while we wait for my family to arrive." Dimitri chuckled as he caught me staring. His words brought me out of my stupor and I slipped out the door to greet my parents.

"Mom, Baba, hello!" I exclaimed as I hugged them both in turn.

"You look lovely, Rose." My mother commented as we separated and I led her to one of the sofas. "I see you went all out for us this year. The place looks very pretty."

"Thank you. I love your dress as well." I said taking a glass of wine from my father. "If you will excuse me, I am going to go check on dinner. I would hate for Dimitri's hard work to turn into ashes on my watch." I lightly laughed.

Leaving them to make themselves comfortable on the couch, I entered the small kitchen and began to remove the roasted duck and veggies from the warmer. I was beginning to set everything on the table when I heard loud laughter fill the hallway outside. I smiled as I recognized Vika's voice, and set the platter of veggies down just as someone knocked on the door.

Baba waived me off as he stood and headed for the door, so I went back into the kitchen to gather the rest of the dishes of food. Olena soon joined me in the kitchen hugging me close. "You look beautiful Roza. Thank you for having us all again today."

"It's always a pleasure, Olena. I wish we could see each other more often." I smiled at my mother in law.

"Where is my son hiding away at?" she chuckled as she grabbed a dish and followed me to the table.

"I'm here, Mama. Sorry I couldn't greet you at the door. I had to change into something more appropriate than my guardian uniform before Roza beheaded me." He laughed as his arms devoured Olena into a giant hug.

"Watch the food." I shouted in laughter as I quickly rescued the bowl of mashed potatoes from Olena's hands.

"My son nearly squeezes the life out of me, and my daughter only cares about the food I am holding." Olena giggled as she swatted Dimitri away.

"That's my Roza." Dimitri said as his eyes fell on me, his happiness shining within them. He turned to grab the covered plate left on the counter.

"That one stays behind for now. It's dessert." I told him. "Lunch is ready if everyone is ready to eat." I called out to the family that now filled our small living room. One by one they came to the table, hugging and bidding hellos.

Lunch was a noisy affair. Everyone talking over one another in good fun and laughter surrounded us more times than I could count. Noticing that everyone had slowed their eating or had stopped all together, I leaned over to Dimitri. "Can you go get dessert, please, but leave the cover on? It's a surprise." I whispered.

"Of course, Milaya," he murmured as he rose from his seat. "I think it's about time we find out what Rose has been hiding in this thing." He told everyone as he set the covered plate down on the table.

I stood up and stepped back from the table. "Mom, Olena, come over here beside Dimitri." I said as I waived them around. "I want the three of you to reveal what's inside."

My mother gave me a skeptical look, but complied with my wishes. Olena laughed and followed suit. "It's not going to bite back is it?" she laughed as she came to stand next to Dimitri. I scoffed at her and motioned for Dimitri to uncover the cake hidden within.

"Go ahead. Hurry before I burst." I told them as I sucked in a deep breath. Dimitri uncovered the cake. "Go on, read it!" I told them. Everyone's eyes left me and fell on the double chocolate cake.

 _Happy Mother's Day_

 _Janine, Olena, Sonja,_

 _Karolina, Vika._

 _And Rose!_

"Roza, why is your name on this cake?" Dimitri asked me. His eyes held mine as confusion clouded his face. I simply lifted the strip of black and white images that rested in my hand, the motion pulling his gaze to them.

"We're going to be parents, Comrade." I whispered as understanding fell upon everyone but him.

"How? When? Roza, are you sure?" He asked quietly as cheers broke out around the table.

"Dimitri!" His mother admonished him, as she pulled me into a hug. "I think you know the how and the pictures are pretty much proof that she is sure."

"I took the vaccine just after Christmas. I was hoping for a Valentine's surprise, but it didn't work out." I told him, handing over the sonogram prints. "I'm sorry I didn't say anything, I wanted to surprise you."

"I'm going to be a grandmother?" My mother asked as she came to stand beside me. I shook my head in the affirmative, my eyes never leaving a stunned Dimitri. His gaze kept going between me and the pictures in his grasp.

"No wonder your boobs look better than ever!" Vika exclaimed as she too came around the table to hug me in congratulations. "You said it was because you were eating too many cupcakes and weren't getting to the gym enough."

"Viktoria, I raised you better!" Olena laughed as she swatted at her youngest daughter in laughter.

"Comrade?" I questioned as fear and uncertainty crept in. I waited for his reply, but his eyes seemed to have locked onto my lower stomach. "Dimitri?" I tried again. His eyes never wavered from their target. I felt a hand rest on my shoulder and I looked over to see my mother's worried gaze. I didn't realize I was shaking until Olena grasped my hands reassuringly in hers.

"Dimitri?" I asked again as tears began to fall down my face. His eyes moved to my chest as single drop fell and wet the fabric of my dress. His eyes slowly lifted upward in search of the culprit. When he found the tears belonged to me, his expression grew worried.

My father chose that time to extend his congratulations. "Well Son, you're about to be a proud papa!" He boomed as he not so gently slapped Dimitri on the back. Complete understanding finally overtook Dimitri and in two large steps he had me wrapped in his arms.

"Oh, Roza, I'm going to be a papa," His voice whispered against my ear. I looked up and nodded, smiling hesitantly. "Milaya, nothing in this world could make me happier at this moment." He assured me, his thumb stroking my jaw. I felt his own tears mingle with mine as he placed a gently kiss against my lips.

"A papa." He said in wonderment as he pulled away, his hand coming to rest against my lower stomach as a smile made its way across his face.

"It's going to be a girl." I whispered. "I found out a few days after Valentine's day."

"You said you had the flu." Dimitri's face grew serious.

"I thought it was, but then well, I never got my friendly visit. I was going to tell you sooner, but I wanted to wait until I knew I was out of the danger zone."

"Danger zone, Roza, you've been training. You've been Guarding Lissa! That's dangerous in your condition."

"Hey, there's a reason Lissa is refusing to leave the safety of Court, you know."

"I thought she was the pregnant one, though." Dimitri said in exasperation.

"Well, she is." I said looking at him innocently.

"Trust me, I know." He smirked, shaking his head. "So a little Roza," he asked.

"Well I was thinking more along the lines of Ivana Yeva Belikova. I know that middle names are traditionally a form of the father's first name in Russia, but I would like to honor both Ivan and Babushka."

"I think it's beautiful." My mother said.

"Anything you want, Roza." Dimitri beamed another smile in my direction. "Anything that makes you happy, Milaya, you're making me a papa after all."

"I didn't do it alone, Comrade." I whispered to him, giving him a suggestive smile. Dimitri shook his head as he chuckled and released me towards the waiting arms of his sisters.

"I understand now why your glass of wine was secretly poured down the sink." My father said when he finally batted away the 'clucking hens' to hug me.

"I didn't think you saw that, Old Man." I told him.

"I see everything, Rosemarie." He deadpanned as his smile doubled in size. "Come, lets rest on the couch away from all this hubbub." He suggested as he led me to the sofa, Dimitri not far behind. I settled on the couch between the two favorite men in my life and watched as everyone passed the sonogram pictures around.

The rest of the afternoon was spent in treasured happiness as I snuggled deep into Dimitri's arms and watched our family 'ohh and ahh' over my little peanut's first pictures. It didn't take long before I began yawning and like magic, the apartment began to slowly empty until only Dimitri and I were left alone in the small space.

"Are you terribly upset with me?" I asked Dimitri between yawns.

"Not at all Roza, I wish you would have told me sooner, but I am honestly too thrilled to care about that now." He told me as he pulled me onto his lap, kissing my temple.

"Good. I always want to make you happy." I told him as I rested my head back against his shoulder.

"There isn't a day you don't."

"Now, that, Comrade is not true." I giggled tiredly.

"Even when you test my limits, you still make me the happiest man alive."

"Would you be upset if I told you I was too exhausted for any bedroom action tonight?"

"Of course not, Milaya, you're nearly asleep as it is. I wasn't expecting much after the first few yawns anyhow." His hand had found its way to my lower stomach and was gently cradling the minute little bump that had begun to grow noticeable just days before. "I should have known that this was more than just a few cupcakes too many."

"I did go through a cupcake phase though." I sighed.

"Something else that should have alerted me that something was different. I just thought you had finally tired of chocolate donuts."

"Uh, please don't even mention them to me." I felt Dimitri's chest rumble in silent laughter. "Just the thought makes my stomach want to convulse.

"I never heard or saw you sick after your 'flu'" Dimitri noted.

"No, I've been nauseated from time to time, but only sick for that week or so." I said, grateful that I had been blessed with very little morning sickness.

"You drank wine at Eddie and Mia's Spring Equinox party." Dimitri said in concern.

"Trick of the eye, Comrade, I replaced it with sparkling white grape juice when no one was looking." I said between another set of yawns.

"No wonder Lissa had two bottles. I thought she was just having another craving. Speaking of, have you had many?"

"Not really, just the cupcakes, and a few times, blackberries. Lissa keeps them stocked for me."

"I'll pick some up to keep here after my shift tomorrow." He promised as my eyes drifted close with an oncoming yawn. "If you think of anything else you want or need, just leave me a message and I will pick it up after my shift also."

"I will. I love you, Comrade, always." I told him as I relaxed further into his strong arms, allowing his warmth to lull me even closer to the sleep I craved.

"I love you to, Roza. Never forget, you are my life now and always."

"And the little peanut." I sighed as my hand fell over his that still rested against my stomach and the miracle that was held within.

"Yes, you both are my everything." I heard him agree as I once more began to drift off.

I barley registered Dimitri lifting me in his arms and carrying me to our room and the soft kisses along my jaw and lips he supplied. I tried to pry my eyes open and help with the removal of my clothing and to return his loving caresses, but it was a hopeless battle. Instead, I found myself cocooned in his arms as he placed us both in bed, pulling the coverings over us. "You've made my every dream come true today, Milaya." I heard just before sleep fell over me and I was lost in a world of dreams of our future to come.


	2. Chapter 2

The Gift (Father's Day Submission for the 10th Anniversary Project)

"I appreciate you joining me today, Son." Abe said as a knowing smirk formed on his face. I swallowed harshly trying to avoid the shudder that threatened my body. It had been nearly seven years since I had found out that Zmey was Rose's father, yet I still had not grown completely comfortable around the man.

"I am happy do so, but I figured you would want to spend the day with Rose." I replied.

"I have found it best to stay out of the way and to leave the little hens to their clucking. We will join them just before dinner. For now, we hunt." Abe said as he lifted his riffle and stared out into the forest. "Rose looks well." He added a moment later.

"She is. She complains a lot," I told him, "Not that I am complaining." I added glanced at me from the corner of his eyes. "I just go along with her whims and it seems to help."

"Complaining doesn't seem much like Rose." Abe noted.

"I blame the hormones. She seemed to handle pregnancy well until she outgrew her clothing." I lightly chuckled.

"I heard you were reduced to sleeping on Vasilissa's couch." He commented more in a questioning manor.

"Ah, yes. Apparently the wrong answer to her complaints of 'getting fat' isn't to suggest taking her shopping for maternity clothing. She accused me of calling her a whale and threw me out of the apartment for the night."

"Tell me you did not-"He began, giving me a look that would make any man shudder in fear.

"Of course not, I would ever say anything of that sort. Rose looks more beautiful every day. She just doesn't see it. I only mentioned that we could make a trip to the mall to look for maternity clothing."

Abe sighed, shaking his head slightly. We both trained our gaze to the forest as movement in the bushes caught our attention. An older looking doe stepped from the bush and seconds later Abe's riffle sounded off. "Looks like a successful trip." He grinned at me. "Let's get the old girl cleaned and carted back before we miss dinner."

I nodded and stepped out of the shelter of the hunting blind striding swiftly to the deer and lifting it from the ground. Rejoining Abe, we made quick work of the deer, and I carried the cooler of fresh venison to his house at Court.

As we unloaded the meat into the freezer, Abe kept giving me mysterious side glances. Clearing my throat, I squared my shoulders and stood and stared Rose's father down. "Is there something you need to say, Abe?" I asked him.

"No, No, nothing to get alarmed over." He waived his hand in a non-threating manor. "It's just, babies, children in general take up a lot of space. I thought that perhaps you and Rosemarie would like a bigger place."

"We have nearly enough saved to move into a larger apartment. You have no reason to fret. I promise, I am taking care of Rose and the baby, Abe." I told him.

"I didn't mean to offend you, son. It's just; I bought this house so I would have a home close to Rose for when I visit. Honestly it's entirely too big for just one or two people."

"I am not sure I could accept such a gift."

"Before you let your pride get ahead of you, son, let me finish. The house contains six bedrooms upstairs and the basement hosts four guardian quarters and a private gym. I thought I would offer to sell you the home before I place it on the market."

"I am not sure we could afford to purchase this type of home, Abe. Don't get me wrong, Rose and I have a decent amount of savings, but most of it we are setting aside for after Ivana is born."

"I am sure I can give you a fair price, even payment options perhaps." He suggested.

"I am grateful for the offer, sir. I just don't think we can afford it at this time."

"$400 a month and a provision that I am allowed to stay in residence while at court." Abe offered.

"We pay $575 a month for a one bedroom apartment." I countered "$400 makes it feel like you're just giving us the place still." It dawned on me too late that I had actually begun bargaining with Ibrahim Mazur.

"$475 and I not only get to stay in residence, but I also get use of one of the guardian units downstairs." He grinned back at me. He knew I had fell victim to his game.

"I think Rose should be a part of this conversation." I simply stated.

"I thought I would broach the subject with you before I spoke to Rose. My daughter seems to be an emotional rollercoaster right now. I don't want to do something to get on her bad side." Abe said as a semi-satisfied grin spread on his face.

"Well I have been on her bad side more times than not lately. This is all yours Abe." I told him, swearing internally, finally catching on to the truth of his little game. I was relieved once my phone began to ring.

"Belikov," I answered.

"If my father hasn't killed you yet, dinner will be in ten minutes." I heard Rose state.

"We are already on our way, Milaya." I told her, nodding towards Abe and motioning that we should head out.

*************************************Page Break **************************************

We walked into Lissa's apartment to find Rose and Lissa resting on the couch as the other women hurried about getting the last of the food on the table. At five months pregnant, Rose was glowing. Our baby was making its presence more known. I caught her gaze and smiled as I slowly made my way in her directions. Settling my hand on her shoulder, I bent down, gently kissing her cheek. "How are you feeling, Roza? "

"Hi Comrade, did you have a good time with Abe?" She smiled. I nodded and settled my hand on the gentle swell of her stomach, chuckling when I heard a low growl coming from within.

"Let's get you fed, hmm?" I laughed.

"Oh Vlads, yes, they chased me out of the kitchen when I tried to slip a snack." Rose pouted in my direction. I quickly kissed the corner of her mouth and gently helped her to stand.

"Ibrahim, Dimitri, perfect timing. Dinner is ready." Janine called out from the table. I turned towards the more heavily pregnant Vasilissa, but found Christian was already helping her stand.

"This better be a girl." She commented rubbing circles on her lower back as she watched her son chase the younger children into the dining room pretending to be Strigoi. Boys are just too loud."

"You still haven't found out?" Jill asked as she settled into a chair.

"No. This child is more stubborn that Rose. Every time we have a scan done, she, hopefully, is turned so we can't see."

"I hope it is a girl also. Our babies will be the best of friends." Rose sighed happily as she lowered herself into a chair.

"Eric Andre, leave the girls alone, and eat your dinner." Christian told the young boy as he settled him at the small children's table before rejoining Lissa's side. "Seriously Rose?" He said as his eyes fell on her plate. "The rest of us are hoping to eat as well. At least the children have been served."

I cut my eyes to him, and rubbed Rose's shoulder hoping to somewhat diffuse her anger a small bit."

"Not today, Christian." Lissa hissed at him. To my surprise Rose didn't offer any witty comeback. Turning my head to look at her, my heart clenched in my chest. She was staring down at her overfull plate as a lone tear traveled her cheek. Giving Christian an angry glare, I found him sitting in stunned silence.

"I'm sorry, Rose, I wasn't really thinking." He began, but was cut off when Lissa slapped his arm, whispering for him to just hush.

"I remember when Janine was pregnant with Rose. She could eat two plates in one sitting. Hathaway women have healthy appetites. It just means strong healthy babies." Abe nodded knowingly as he spoke, only to have Janine slap his chest and give him a look of disgust.

"Oh, look, there's chocolate cake for dessert." I said as I kissed Rose's temple, hoping that the promise of chocolate would cheer her up.

"Someone just called me fat and your answer to that is to offer me more food and cake at that?" Rose sneered in my direction. I gave her an apologetic look.

"You just had to open your mouth." Lissa was hissing at Christian.

"It is not ever proper to speak about how much a pregnant woman eats, Ibrahim. You were completely out of line. If you want to act like children, perhaps you should go eat with them." Janine was scolding Abe as she moved his plate to the smaller children's table.

"That's a great idea Mom." Rose sniffled as she glared between Christian and me.

"I don't think I will fit, Malaya." I grinned at her. Her scowl increased and I swallowed thickly. Giving Christian a look that promised pain, I stood and grabbed both of our plates. "If I'm reduced to eating with the children because you can't keep your mouth shut, then you by Vlad are eating with them too."

"Liss-"Christian began.

"You started this whole mess Christian, it's only right that you join them." She stated as she looked across the table at Rose. I settled our plates, and grabbing Christian by his shoulder guided him towards the smaller table.

"Just shut up Christian, before neither one of us have a couch to sleep on." I urged.

"Daddy got in trouble." His daughter smiled knowingly towards the other children.

"Eat." Christian warned as he began to dig into his half- filled plate. It was then that I noticed my plate sat empty in front of me. I slowly made my way to the table to fill my plate. Rose's eyes fell on me, the tears gone and her face once again calm. Noticing my empty plate she frowned.

"I'm sorry Dimitri." She said quietly as she took my plate and placed it next to her's, waiving me into the seat. I jumped at the chance and settled myself in, sending a quick smirk towards Christian, and began filling my plate. Resting my arm around Rose's shoulder, I dug in, keeping all comments to myself until everyone was finished with the main course.

Following my lead, Abe and Christian weaseled their way to the main table during dessert. Soon our transgressions were all but forgotten. The rest of the meal was spent in peace and laughter.

**************************************Page Break**************************************

"Baba, I left your gift at the apartment. Would you mind walking over with us?" Rose asked as I gathered our things to take my tired wife home. It was like clockwork. Rose would fill her belly and within ten minutes would begin yawning. She turned toward Lissa, pulling her into an awkward hug. "I'm sorry, Liss, I just need to lay down for a bit. I'll see you tomorrow though."

"No worries, I'm ready for a nap myself. Growing babies is hard work." Vasilissa said beamingly as her hands roamed over her bulging belly. "Just think another seven weeks or so and we will get to see this one."

"I am so jealous of that at times." Rose huffed. "I still have at least another four months before Ivana gets here."

"It will go by quickly, treasure it while you can." Lissa smiled, her eyes glazing over in complete joy.

"Yes, because swollen ankles and aching hips are just awesome." Rose yawned out. Taking that as my cue, I gathered her under my arm and with a simple goodbye, led her out the door and toward home.

"I can swing by tomorrow, little girl, if you're not up to company tonight." Abe said as we neared the outer doorway.

"Oh no, Baba, come on over. I want to give you my gift today." Rose answered.

Abe simply nodded and cleared his throat. Saying nothing more, we continued our trek to the Guardian apartments just across the street. I gave Abe a warning look. Rose was too tired for the subject I knew he wanted to approach. We made it safely inside the apartment and Rose excused herself as she slipped into the bedroom, returning moments later with a wrapped oblong box.

"I hope you will like it." She murmured as she placed it in his hands.

"I am sure I will." He smiled gratefully at her. Settling on the couch, he began to open the gift carefully. His eyes glinted with tears as he pulled a photo frame from the tissue paper within. "It's perfect." He whispered, rising to hug his daughter. Pulling back, he hugged the picture of Rose and I standing beside a tall Elm tree, both of our hands hovering over the gentle swell of her abdomen, to his chest. Turning he began to place the framed picture back in the box when he let out a hearty laugh. "Now this is a wonderment all in itself." He chuckled out as he lifted one of the tackiest scarves I had ever seen from the box. I stared in horror as he unfolded the offending material allowing me to see it was covered in diapered babies and the words büyükbaba.

"I was told the words meant grandfather." Rose said as she tried to withhold her own laughter.

"They do." Abe said as he hugged her once again, placing a kiss on her forehead. "Thank you Rose, I will cherish these gifts for as long as I live."

Rose began yawning once again and settled into the corner of the couch. Abe gave his goodbyes and promised to stop by around lunch before he headed off again. After walking him to the door and his awaiting Guardian, I sat on the opposite end of the couch and pulled Rose's feet into my lap.

"That feels good." She purred as she lifted her eyelids halfway to look at me. "Today was nice, wasn't it Comrade?"

"Very much so," I answered, glad that her eyelids had fallen closed again and she wouldn't witness the bewildered expression on my face. "Let's get you to bed, Roza." I supplied as I stood from my seat and began to lift her in my arms.

"Thanks, I think I'm too tired to walk another step." She said as she laid her head in the crook of my neck. She was asleep before I even made it to the doorway. Settling her into the bed, I quickly stripped down and climbed between the coverings myself.

***********************************Page Break*****************************************

Abe held his word and appeared at our door just before lunch time. I had not found a way to bring the subject to light with her so she wouldn't be blindsided. Rose and I both were independent and did not rely on others to pave our way through life. We talked in general while we completed our small midday meal, but once we settled on the couches in the living area, Abe pulled out a folded bundle of papers from his inside pocket.

"I have something, I would like for you both to see." He said as a hesitant expression marred his features. Taking the papers from him, I passed them to Rose. She slowly opened them, scanning the first page before lifting her gaze to Abe's.

"You're giving your house to the baby?" Rose asked in astonishment. "Abe, Baba, I don't know what to say. Are you sure? What would a baby even do with a house?"

I gave him a questioning gaze, but he just waived me off. "Well if you will read the document in its entirety, you will see that there are certain provisions that must be met." He said. Rose passed me the papers and I began to read through them.

"It says that we as the parents must reside in the home as caretakers when we are at court until our eldest living child turns the age of 18. At that time the house and property will become the child's sole property." I told her once I had found the provisions he spoke of.

"Oh." Rose uttered as she began to process the information. "That's a little underhanded. What if I don't want to live there?" Rose asked in earnest.

"I- well-"Abe began to stutter.

"I thought you wanted to rent or sell the house, Abe." I said.

"Well yes, but I thought this would be much better. Rose had mentioned several times that the only home she had growing up was the Academy. I don't wish that for my grandchild. I just ask that the two of you think it over before saying no. It would give me great pleasure knowing that there would always be a family home for the two of you, and any children you have, to return to when needed." He said softly. "Think over it while I am away from Court the next month and no matter the answer, we will straighten it all out upon my return."

"Thank you Baba, but I don't know. This is a pretty big gift." Rose said as tears danced in her eyes. "I appreciate the sentiment behind it, I really do. I just don't know how I feel about accepting such a gift." I nodded my head in agreement with her and settled the papers on the coffee table so Rose and I could go over them later and discuss what we wanted to do. Abe left soon after to meet his plane, leaving Rose and I both looking at each other in stunned silence.

"You knew about this?" Rose asked a few moments after the door had closed behind him.

"No, not this," I answered truthfully. "He did mention that he wanted to put the house on the market and asked if I thought we might consider purchasing it."

"And you didn't think to mention it to me?" Rose asked.

I immediately felt horrible for not saying anything to her. "Yesterday was so crazy it just slipped my mind until after you had fallen asleep. By the time we woke up, I couldn't find a way to approach the matter before it was too late."

"Oh Comrade, if you would have said something I might have been able to curb Abe's erratic ways." She lifted the papers and began to read through them with interest. "According to this, Abe has all be given us the house."

"He knew we would resist such a gift." I told her.

"So he found a way around it. Should we agree to this? I mean, we do need a bigger place, I'm just unsure if we need one that is as extravagant as that one." She continued, speaking my exact thoughts.

"That is what I was thinking too. I don't think your father sees it that way though." I told her as I recalled Abe's nervous demeanor. He had been spoiling Rose in one fashion or another since she had come to know of his true identity.

"What do you mean?" She asked me, scrunching her nose a bit.

"That it seems like he is trying to give you everything he missed out on providing for you all those years. I don't think he is doing this out of pity, but out of devotion and love for his only daughter." I explained. "And as it would be my luck, I would be the one that met and married Zmey's daughter." I chuckled at the spoken afterthought.

"Should we accept it though?" She questioned.

"I don't know, Roza. Perhaps we should think on it a few days and discuss it then." I told her shrugging my shoulders. I didn't really want to accept Abe Mazur's gift, but could I really deny his daughter such a gift, if it was one that she wanted? We both needed to settle our own thoughts on the matter before we made a decision together. Pulling her into my arms, I whispered something that I was quite sure she would agree to in her ear. The soft sound of the papers floating down onto the floor and Roza's hungry kiss, told me I was exactly right in knowing what we needed at that very moment.

 _I do plan for the story line to continue throughout the 10th Anniversary Project, for those that have asked =) As for the PMs about my health. I am doing much much better these days, I was diagnosed with Miller Fisher Syndrome, a rare form of Guillain-Barre Syndrome. I am still writing, it just takes me much longer these days with everything going on._


End file.
